Shirousagi
Shirousagi (白兎, Shirousagi) ist ein Clown, der durch den Wahnsinn des Kishins Asura geboren wurde. Er nahm am Krieg auf dem Mond gegen die Shibusen teil. Aussehen Shirousagi ist einer der wenigen Clowns, die einige menschliche Merkmale besitzen. In seinem Fall ist es sein Oberkörper, der recht menschlich aussieht. Er ist recht muskulös. Sein Gesicht erscheint allerdings weniger menschlich, eines seiner Augen ist vertikal ausgerichtet. Er besitzt sehr viele große Tentakel, die er zum Kampf verwendet. Die Tentakel verdeckt er mit einer kleinen Kutte. Arme besitzt er jedoch keine. Er trägt einen weißen Zylinder. Sein kompletter Körper scheint weiß gefärbt zu sein. Persönlichkeit Als ein Clown ist Shirousagi dazu verpflichtet, Leute in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er ist sehr verrückt und tritt meistens mit einem lächeln auf. Er mag es, mit seinen Gegnern zu spielen und schreckt auch vor einem Hinterhalt nicht zurück. Ein weiterer Faktor seiner bösartigen Persönlichkeit ist sein ausgeprägter Sadismus, da er es genießt, seine Gegner zu quälen. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Immaterialität Shirousagi besitzt die Fähigkeit, immateriell zu werden, um somit durch Wände gehen zu können, oder in den Boden verschwinden zu können. Jedoch scheint er sich so nicht gegen Attacken wehren zu können, da er diese Fähigkeit nicht im Kampf benutzte. Tentakel Mit den Tentakeln seines Körpers kämpft Shirousagi gegen seine Gegner. Die Tentakel sind mit Leichtigkeit dazu in der Lage, einen Menschen zu durchbohren und der Clown hat auch kein Problem damit, viele Angriffe in kurzer Zeit mit ihnen auszuführen. Er kann die Tentakel auch verlängern und benutzt sie auch als ein Schild. Unsterblichkeit Wegen Asuras Wellen des Wahnsinns besaßen alle Clowns auf dem Mond für einige Zeit die Fähigkeit, immer wieder wiederbelebt zu werden. Nachdem die Hexen jedoch ihre Seelenprotektion auf die Clowns übertrugen, verloren sie diese Fähigkeit. Handlung Der Krieg auf dem Mond thumb|left|Shirousagi erscheint hinter Akane und Clay.|210px Zusammen mit Justin Law, Gekkō und Kaguya wartete Shirousagi auf das Luftschiff der Shibusen, welches auf den Mond flog. Gekkō erklärte sich dazu bereit, das Luftschiff abzuschießen und startete sofort seinen Angriff auf die Maschine. Während Gekkō weiterhin auf das Luftschiff schoss, sprang eine Einheit der Shibusen, angeführt von Death the Kid, schon auf den Mond und Kaguya ging nun los, um sich um Kid zu kümmern. Shirousagi sagte zu Justin, dass sie die Truppen, welche draußen sind, den andren beiden überlassen können und machte sich auf den Weg zum Luftschiff. Er erschien aus dem Boden des Luftschiffes, hinter einem Soldaten der Shibusen, welchen er sofort mit einem seiner Tentakel tötete. Hinter ihm erschienen zwei weitere Soldaten, welche wissen wollten, was hier vor sich ginge, diese wurden jedoch auch vom Clown ohne zu zögern getötet. Daraufhin kündigte Shirousagi an, dass dies seine Massakershow sei. Akane und Clay fanden die Leichen der Soldaten, wo durch sie in Shirousagis Falle liefen, welcher sich über ihnen versteckte, um sie zu töten. Shirousagi griff die Beiden mehrmals mit seinen Tentakeln an, jedoch wischen sie aus und Clay verwandelte sich in seine Schwertform. Shirousagi merkte fröhlich an, dass er endlich jemanden getroffen habe, welcher sein Handwerk auch versteht, während Akane sich fragte, wie der Clown hier rein gekommen sei. Der Clown bemerkte einen Shibusen-Soldaten, welcher in den Maschinenraum eilte, da dieser immer noch unter Beschuss stand. Shirousagi sagte, dass er gerne noch mit Akane und Clay spielen wolle, er jedoch ein Eile sei und verschwand im Boden. Im Maschinenraum fuhr Shirousagie mit seiner Massakershow fort und tötete mehrer Leute im Raum. Gen sagte erzürnt zu dem Clown, dass er aufhören solle, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu verunstalten. Daraufhin verriet der Clown, dass es sein Plan sei, den Antrieb des Schiffes zu stoppen, damit das Schiff abstürzt. Plötzlich erschien Clay mit einem Angriff, welchem Shirousagi ausweichen konnte. Er versuchte erfolglos, den Clown anzugreifen, welcher Akane daraufhin mit seinen Tentakeln angreifte. Akane konnte dem Angriff knapp ausweichen und Shirousagi sagte, dass man in solch einem empfindlichen Raum mit einem Langschwert nicht tun und lassen könne, was man wolle und griff die Antriebsfeder an und befahl Akane, zu versuchen, es zu beschützen. Der Meister warf sich vor das Dämonenwerkzeug und steckte den Angriff des Clowns ein, wo durch dieser nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Shirousagi lachte und sagte zu Akane, dass er wirklich flink sei. thumb|210px|Stein tötet Shirousagi. Der Kampf ging weiter und Shirousagi griff Akane mit seinen Armen die ganze Zeit an, während das Dämonenwerkzeug vom Meister beschützt wurde. Mit einem Tentakel konnte er die ewige Antriebsfeder streifen und Gen sagte zu Akane, dass er mit seiner vollen Kraft kämpfen solle, da er die Antriebsfeder im Falle der Zerstörung reparieren könne, Akane sagte aber, dass Dämonenwerkzeuge nicht repariert werden können. Shirousagi verfiel in ein wahnsinniges Gelächter und sagte, dass es herrlich sei, sie an der Nase herumzuführen und er sehr froh sei, auf dieses Schiff gekommen zu sein und er es schon fast schade finde, es abstürzen zu lassen, da er sehr viel Spaß auf dem Luftschiff habe. Plötzlich erschien Stein, welcher den Clown packte und mit dem Seelenjodch angreifte, wodurch Shirousagis Körper explodierte. Durch Asuras Wahnsinn wurde Shirousagis nach seinem vermeintlichen Tod wiederbelebt und erschien zusammen mit anderen wiederbelebten Clowns vor Kid, welcher gegen Kaguya kämpfte. Zusammen mit einem weiblichen Clown sprang er auf Kid zu, welcher seinen Angriffen ausweichen konnte. Die Beiden Clowns griffen den Shinigami weiterhin an und ein weiterer Clown mischte sich ein, welcher Kid mit Nadeln angreifte. Kid nahm den weiblichen Clown als Geisel, Shirousagi tötete sie aber ohne zu zögern. Weitere Clowns mischten sich ein und ein Clown konnte Kid fesseln. Nun ging Shirousagi zusammen mit dem Nadel-Clown wieder zu Angriff über, allerdings aktivierte Kid seinen ersten Sanzustreifen, daraufhin tötete er schnell die Beiden Clowns. Jedoch kehrten all die von Kid getöteten Clowns wegen des Wahnsinns wiederbelebt. Später mischte sich Stein in den Kampf gegen die Clowns und KId ein. Der zweite Krieg auf dem Mond Während der Schlacht erschienen die Hexen und mithilfe von Magie konnten sie die Seelenprotektion auf die Clowns, darunter auch Shirousagi, transferieren. Dies war der Wendepunkt in der Schlacht, da die Clowns nun nicht mehr durch Asuras Wahnsinn wiederbelebt werden konnten. thumb|210px|Die drei Clowns vereint. Shirousagi kehrte zu Kaguya und Gekkō zurück, da es schlecht wäre, sich jetzt auf dem Kampffeld zu befinden. Die drei Clowns wurden plötzlich von Maka angegriffen, allerdings wichen sie aus. Die drei Clowns vereinten ihre Seelen und wurden ein Wesen. In ihrer neuen Form, die Kaguya steuerte, stürzten sie sich auf Maka. Plötzlich erschien Black☆Star und griff sie ebenfalls an. Sie griffen Black☆Star mit ihren Tentakeln an, dieser lief jedoch einfach in die Mitte, wo er jedoch von einem Strahl von Gekkōs Kopf getroffen wurde. Black☆Star wehrte den Angriff allerdings mit Shadow☆Star Level 2: Mondnachtlaub ab. Black☆Star hatte nun die Oberhand im Kampf und konnte den Clown beinahe komplett vernichten. Der Todesstoß wurde von Maka mit der Hexenmeisterjagd ausgeführt. Bevor sie sich auflösten, entschuldigten sie sich bei ihrem Meister, dem Kishin Asura. Trivia *Shirousagi ist japanisch und bedeutet "Weißer Hase". *Er scheint an Alice im Wunderland angelegt zu sein, eine Figur aus Alice im Wunderland ist ein weißer Hase und sein Zylinder scheint eine Anlehnung an den verrückten Hutmacher zu sein. Naviagtion Kategorie:Clown Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Angehörige des Kishins Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten